


Beforetale

by gh0stlychances



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Undertale Spoilers, Will add characters as I go, also asgore parents, as in the seven wizards and a human king, these characters are mostly humans, young asgore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stlychances/pseuds/gh0stlychances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell." This is the story of Prince Asgore growing up to be King of the Monsters and face the tragic war that forced his race underground. He comes across the wizard Elliot, the Determined Wizard, who will aid him on learning about humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beforetale

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_**“Asgore!”**_ the voice of the King Alaric, the monsters’ King, boomed over the garden as his large feet stomped across to meet the small goat Prince, “You skipped your training again! This is the fifth time! Do you not wish to be King one day?”

 

The Prince swallowed hard as he looked up at his father, looking for a correct answer or explination. When nothing came up, they merely looked to their feet and fidgeted with the leaf of a small flower.

 

“Stand up for yourself, Asgore! Answer me at once and defend yourself!” his father huffed at him sternly, stepping closer to pressure the Prince to look at him in the eyes.

 

“I-I… “ the Prince lifted his head slowly but let some of his golden bangs droop over his eyes, “I do not understand why I must learn to fight so much to be King. Can’t I just show mercy and enjoy gardening these flowers?”

 

“My son, do not be a fool. Just because you show mercy and spare your enemies, doesn’t mean it’s guarenteed that your enemies will do the same kindness to you. There’s a reason your enemies will challenge you; they don’t want your mercy, they want your head. I know you are a good monster and you will not challenge many in your time of being King but as King, there are bad souls out there that will want to see you fall!” the King scolded him, moving a clawed paw to his son’s hair and brushing it up and out of the way of his eyes.

 

The King made a sigh as he saw the look in his son’s eyes. It was clear the Prince was more nervous about his father than taking in the lesson he wanted to teach. He removed his hand from the Prince and moved to lead him back inside.

 

“I am having the humans’ King over for dinner so we may discuss peace matters. I demand your best behavior. Understand?” the King spoke bluntly, not bothering to glance back to check if the Prince was listening.

 

“Yes, father,” Asgore spoke as he followed him, his nerves smoothing over ever so slightly, “Do I have time to go into town to buy some more flower seeds?”

 

“More? You and your mother both seem to not realize how many flowers you have in that garden already. But fine. If you are late to dinner, then you will have no dinner. Understand?” the King glanced back now, giving the Prince a stern look to show he was serious.

 

“I understand, Father. Thank you,” the Prince bowed his head, holding back the giddy smile he wanted to just flash at the idea of buying more flowers.

It wasn’t long till the Prince had on his favorite cloak and was out on the streets of the town. Mostly monsters lived in the town as it was near the castle of the monsters’ King. Monsters were always kind to each other, offering the Prince a smile as he passed their vendors and shops. He enjoyed going through mostly because the monsters of the town weren’t as stuffy as the ones in the castle who were paid to serve.

 

He made his way to his favorite flower shop. It was small and the monster who owned it was very nice. He picked out some daisy seeds and some tulip seeds, figuring his mother would love those the most.

 

“I’m sorry, sir, we don’t have baby’s breath here…” he heard the shop owner speak to another customer. He idly glanced up to them, just idly and casual curiosity peaking till he felt it rise even more at the sight of the customer. A human. It was a rarity to see a human in a monster shop, knowing there was tension between the two races.

 

The human looked a bit frustrated and defeated before looking through a small brown book with determination in their auburn eyes. They brushed some of their dark hair out of their eyes before holding the book up to the shop owner to see.

 

“What are you looking for, if I may ask?” Asgore decided to ask curiously, stepping closer to them. He kept his tone gentle but kind, hoping to not spook the human off so easily.

 

“They’re looking for plants for their spell, I think,” the owner pulled on a smile for the Prince. The human looked to the monster with a neutral expression, seeming to decide internally what to think of Asgore. He didn’t mind, most humans didn’t know the monster royalty just like most monsters didn’t know the human royalty. But, the human showed the book to Asgore, their gloved hand gently tapping on a drawn picture of an Aster flower with the name of the plant above it.

 

“Wow, a flower like this?” Asgore smiled, looking to the human before at the shop owner, “Do you have any Aster flowers still?”

 

“They’re out of season, my highness. I’m sorry,” the owner frowned, glancing away and idly adjusting some flowers that were on their counter.

 

The human frowned as well before glancing at Asgore curiously, a dark thin brow arching above their tired auburn eyes. They closed their book and held it to their side and seemed to be trying to question who Asgore was.

 

“Oh, forgive me! I am Prince Asgore. But do not worry! I’m not here to roll my title everywhere. I’m here looking for flowers as well. But uh, for gardening rather than for spells,” Asgore offered a friendly smile. The human stared for a moment before offering a slight smile and a nod, moving their hands slowly that took Asgore a moment to realize he was signing, _“Do you know sign language?”_

 

“Oh! Yes, I do! I have a dear friend who speaks with hands, as well, so do not fear!” he nodded eagerly, feeling proud to make this human happy.

 

He watched as the human held a hand to their chest before tapping two fingers onto another set of two fingers and beginning to sign off letters which translated to, _“My name is Elliot.”_

 

“Elliot? That’s a nice name! May I ask if you’re from around here? It’s not often I see a human in this town!” he gave an encouraging smile.

 

The human signed a quick, _“No,”_ before continuing on with, _“I’m from a village nearby. But I am learning magic here to be a wizard for the humans.”_

 

Ah yes, Asgore recalled internally, the humans were learning magic slowly. True, science was more for humans and magic was more for monsters, but the two races always had scientists and wizards available for both to explain the other race. The current royal scientist was mostly learning about how the human body worked and how human health functions. Asgore didn’t pay attention to a lot of the science but he did enjoy being friends with the young assistant who was learning about the universe. He supposed it made sense that humans were starting to train wizards more, now, as well.

 

“Well, I wish you luck on your studies! Why not drop by the royal garden sometime and see if any of those flowers can help you! I am always happy to help someone with their education!” Asgore offered, moving to the counter to put the seeds there and pay for them. He was sure to be quick, wanting to glance back at Elliot incase they were going to sign him again.

 

Once he finished with that, he glanced to the human who was eagerly giving him a determined nod. Offering a smile before signing quickly, _“I am going with the King today to have dinner with the monster king tonight. May I see your garden tonight?_ ”

 

“Oh? You’re going to dinner tonight, too? That makes sense! Our scientist plans to be there tonight as well with his assistant! I’m guessing your wizard teacher will be there too? I’m sure my father talked about who was coming tonight but I didn’t listen… Would you like to walk with me, then? I don’t get many opprotunities to talk to a human so casually…” he honestly felt so excited to talk to the human. Most humans scurried in fear from monsters but this one seemed more… determined?

 

The two moved out of the shop and down the streets of the town. The two were oblivious to the stares and just walked casually along.

 

“Maybe later when our scientist is speaking with your teacher, you can show us some magic that humans have been working on! I’m very curious since human magic has a lot more purpose and set tasks while ours is more based on our emotions,” Asgore hummed, glancing to the human.

 

_“Your scientist is trying to figure out how the human body works. Our wizards are trying to figure out how monsters work. But your magic is natural and more to the individual. Our science focuses on the world around us,”_ the human signed off with a slight shrug.

 

“Is it hard? I imagine not all humans can wield magic,” Asgore asked curiously, watching the human’s signing carefully and diligently.

 

_“A human must have certain traits to wield magic: Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, or Determination. If a human can hold one of those traits true to their heart, they can achieve anything they set their mind to,”_ Elliot signed to Asgore quickly.

 

“So what do you have then, if I may ask?” Asgore questioned, thinking to himself on what he knew so far about the human’s wizards and the leader of the wizards that was going to be at dinner tonight. He figured the one tonight would fall under Patience as the human wizard was very patient with the King of the humans.

 

“ _Determination. If I stay determined, I can achieve anything with as many tries as I can,”_ the human signed with a proud smile of their own. Asgore thought back on those determined looks the human had in the shop and could see the reason now.

 

“I must say, that is very interesting! Well, I do hope that my flowers can help you tonight! I am eager to see what your magic can do!” Asgore grinned as the two stopped at a door. Asgore wanted to pinch himself for not realizing where they were walking to, but noted the door led to a tall building that had a human flag above the door. He figured this was where the human was studying their magic at.

 

_“I can not wait, Prince Asgore. Thank you for walking me back to where I am staying,_ ” Elliot signed before giving him a wave of goodbye and heading inside.

 

Asgore stared at the door for a moment before turning away with a giddy smile. He was more than eager to tell Toriel and the scientist’s apprentice about his encounter with the human. They’d be sure to enjoy the story, he figured.  

 

 


End file.
